


Blindfold

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, D/s elements, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst elements, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, fluffy sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan meet at a bar long before they join the Fake AH Crew. They have sex.</p><p>Everyone is intimidated by the scary Vagabond and tries to keep him far away from Gavin, convinced he'd kill him out of pure annoyance. Meanwhile they continue to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852760) by [NoNameWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameWriter/pseuds/NoNameWriter). 



> I was originally inspired by NoNameWriter's story, musing how else that scenario could have gone. Then it grew out of hand.
> 
> I've been working on this on and off since February. So happy to finally get it posted. It's my longest fic to date!
> 
> Edit: now with [art](http://soulfishie.tumblr.com/post/146236802751/for-miss-ingno-for-her-lovely-fic-blindfold-which) by the lovely [soulfishie](http://soulfishie.tumblr.com)!  
> and [more art](http://soulfishie.tumblr.com/post/149679014496/and-what-leave-you-there-to-die-ryan-slides) because soulfishie is amazing and made of puppies and rainbows

Ryan sits in the corner of the bar, impatiently waiting for his contact to show up. However, it seems more and more likely that the other man bailed on him. He'll have to find some other job in the area then. Ryan sighs, put upon. He lets his gaze wander over the bar, cataloging who carries how many weapons and what kind. Most other patrons here are crooks as well, the bar serving as a hub of criminal networking.

Heaving another sigh, Ryan stands up from his chair and moves back up to the bar. It's late and he hasn't had the chance to book a room yet. The beds they are offering above the bar are relatively cheap, and usually used for sexual encounters, but he takes what he can get. It's too late to find a hotel, and too early to wander the streets aimlessly, especially masked and dressed as he is. He may even get a couple hours sleep for once, tired as he is.

He pays the bartender, taking a room for the rest of the night, and accepts his key, as a blond young man plops down on the bar stool next to him. Ryan looks him over from the corner of his eyes, noticing how the skinny jeans cling obscenely to his ass and takes in the way he's posing seductively as he leans against the bar, eyes half-hooded and a mysterious grin gracing his lips. A prostitute, Ryan concludes.

“No,” he says quietly, but succinctly. The blond's grin widens, amusement glinting in his eyes.

“Not a hooker,” he replies easily, propping his chin on his hand as he eyes Ryan appreciatively. “Though I'm more than willing to roll with that, if it turns you on.”

Ryan blinks, caught off-guard. Normally people don't approach him in this get-up, though he's glad for the black skull masking his expression. The blond leans in with a grin, a finger trailing down Ryan's chest as he pins him with his serious gaze.

“I might just need a favor, and I'm willing to repay you in any way imaginable,” he murmurs huskily, smoothing his thumb over Ryan's collarbone under his jacket. Ryan watches, entranced. It takes him a moment to snap out of it, hand darting up and grabbing the offending hand by the wrist.

“What kind of favor?” he asks warily, eyeing the other man more carefully. As relaxed as he may pretend to be, there is a tension to the blond's shoulders, something in the way he twitches his head like he wants to turn around and check on something behind him. In the way he forces himself to sprawl against the bar, muscles locked tight. Ryan's eyes narrow.

“There might have been a... misunderstanding with those guys over there,” the blond says, gesturing with his free hand over his shoulder. He grimaces. “I'm convinced that if I try to leave here alone, or stay for much longer, things will turn out... unpleasantly.”

Ryan follows the direction the man's pointed out to a group of five burly man, glaring daggers at the blond by his side. They seem restless. Annoyed. He flicks his gaze back to the man before him, letting go of his wrist. The blond hugs it close to his chest, rubbing at the slightly red skin. Ryan would almost feel bad, if the blond hadn't been so handsy.

“I can't really pay you much, but what I have on me is yours, if you help me,” the blond babbles on, hunching in on himself. He casts a nervous glance over his shoulder and swallows. “And like I said, anything else is up for negotiation.”

Ryan eyes him curiously, suspiciously, tilting his head.

“Do you know who I am?” he asks in a low, dangerous voice. The blond snorts, straightening a bit as he meets his gaze firmly.

“You're the Vagabond, duh,” he replies, shrugging. “Only an idiot wouldn't recognize someone of your caliber. Besides, why'd you think I sought _you_ out?”

And the thing is, Ryan can see the logic in that. The gang that's bothering the blond obviously recognizes him as well, probably the only reason they haven't stepped up yet to... do whatever they've been planning. Ryan doesn't like the sound of it, but he is equally surprised that the blond decided to ask him despite knowing his reputation. That takes balls. His mind quickly sorts through his options, before landing on the most obvious one in exasperation. He can't just throw the kid to the wolves.

“Alright,” he agrees, leaning into the guy's space. “I'll let you come upstairs with me to my room. You can wait them out there.” He pauses, gaze flickering to the gang watching them carefully. “Pretend to flirt with me.”

The blond giggles, batting his eyes at him, and Ryan can't help but snort in amusement. He leans in close, so close that his mouth almost brushes Ryan's mask. Ryan forces himself to hold still instead of flinching back like he wants to. There is a curious glint to the other's green eyes, something catlike.

“Who says I have to pretend, handsome?” the blond simpers, laughing lightly. Ryan swallows, throat suddenly dry. His gaze wanders down to the tight jeans almost involuntarily. The way they stretch leaves barely anything to the imagination. The blond catches him staring and laughs. He jumps off his chair and steps between Ryan's legs, his hands stroking up his chest. Ryan fidgets for a bit, before settling his hands on the other's hips.

“I don't think I've caught your name,” Ryan speaks up, scrambling for anything to say.

Humming, the blond rests his head on Ryan's shoulder, his warm breath tickling along his throat. Ryan's breath hitches as the other presses close. Lips graze along his pulse, the tip of a tongue darting out to lick at his skin. Teeth nibble tentatively at the spot, and Ryan grabs onto his head with one hand, gloved fingers threading through blond hair as he keeps the other in place. With a final kiss to the hollow of his throat, the young man breaks off, and Ryan drops his hand to the back of his neck instead.

“I'm Gavin,” the blond says, grinning up at him. He bites his lower lip, and his pupils are blown wide with excitement. “I'd kiss you, but, y'know. Mask.”

Ryan opens and closes his mouth, unsure what to say to that. Abruptly, he stands up, his grip on Gavin's neck the only thing keeping the other from stumbling backwards. He searches his pocket for some cash, leaving a wad of bills on the counter to pay for his unfinished drink, piercing blue eyes never leaving Gavin's.

“Let's take this upstairs,” he growls, pushing the blond around the bar and towards the stairs in the back. They pass the gang on their way, and Ryan lets his gaze wander over them. Their faces have clouded over, fists clenched and jaws grinding. Ryan straightens to his full height, catching the leader's eyes and glaring him down. They stand still for several seconds, Gavin fidgeting by his side, eyes covertly flickering between them. The leader's jaw clenches, but finally he nods.

Ryan nods back. Good. Message received. The boy is his for the night.

At his side, Gavin is smirking smugly. Ryan wants to shake him, but he has to admit, the kid's got guts. Perhaps a bit too much, Ryan thinks, as Gavin unlocks the door to his room and he realizes the blond pick-pocketed him on the way up. He should be annoyed. Instead, he's just more impressed and maybe... maybe a little turned on.

There's not much inside the room, just a bed and a night stand, and a door leading into a small bathroom with a shower stall and a toilet. Gavin inspects their accommodations as Ryan closes and locks the door behind him, then goes to check for bugs and escape routes. Gavin flops onto the bed, grimacing at the covers, and stretches. The sliver of flesh catches Ryan's eye where the blond's shirt rides up. The jeans sit low on his hips and Ryan can see his happy trail vanish into his pants.

“You gonna tell me what name I'm supposed to scream as you fuck me into the mattress?” Gavin asks, amused. Ryan flicks his gaze back up to the blond's face, taking in his relaxed features. He's pretty, he decides, even if he has an overly large nose. His eyes are shining with mischief. It's contagious.

“Depends,” Ryan replies nonchalantly, pulling off his gloves and tossing them onto the night stand. His jacket goes over the back of the sole chair in the room. Then he slips out of his boots and takes a seat on the bed next to the lounging blond. The bed only dips a little, the mattress of the too firm type. Good.

“On what?” Gavin asks immediately, leaning up on his elbows. He's grinning wildly, excited at the prospect of a challenge. Ryan smirks behind his mask, resting a hand on the other's hip and thumbing his tan skin.

“Convince me.”

Gavin's eyes narrow, watching Ryan carefully. His lips quirk up, and he tugs on the other's t-shirt to haul him down onto the bed. Ryan lets himself be guided on top of the blond, eyes gleaming in amusement. Gavin hooks a leg over his, trying to keep him put. Clever fingers play with the collar of his shirt, dancing over his chest.

“Challenge accepted,” Gavin crows gleefully, then leans up to press a kiss to the mask's mouth. Ryan's heart is beating fast in his chest, the blood pumping through his veins. He's had various bed partners before, but none who knew of his identity as the Vagabond. None who haven't even seen his face, yet treat his mask as casually. No one as daring as this blond.

For a moment, he wishes the mask isn't in the way.

Gavin moves down to his throat, mouthing along the line of his mask, before licking a stripe down to his collar, and Ryan represses the urge to pull the mask off. Instead he plants his arms firmly on either side of the blond's head, holding himself up so as not to crush the other with his weight. Gavin hums his appreciation against his collarbone, teasing the skin with his teeth.

Finally, he leans back and grins up at Ryan, tugging at his shirt.

“Off,” he orders, and Ryan laughs, sitting up to straddle the blond. He tugs the shirt up and over his mask, carelessly dropping it on the floor. Gavin watches from under lidded eyes, nostrils flaring.

Ryan quirks a smile hidden behind his mask, eyes twinkling. He lets his hands trail over Gavin's chest, feeling the light muscle on his slim figure. His thumbs brush over skin, dipping under the blond's own t-shirt, pushing the fabric up slowly. Gavin sucks in a breath as his fingers circle around his nipples, and Ryan takes note of that for later. First, he gets rid of the shirt.

He settles back down on the blond, and Gavin instantly sets to nipping at his shoulder. Ryan pins his hands down by the wrists and takes a moment just to enjoy the warmth of a body under his, blood already rushing downwards. Gavin's skin is a warm bronze, and Ryan lets his gaze linger on the golden chest hair for a while. Then he glances back up, staring at the blond intently.

“There's two ways we can do this,” Ryan murmurs, fingers tangling with Gavin's and squeezing. “Either I keep the mask on and we go from there...”

“Or?” Gavin asks, looking intrigued. Ryan lets go of Gavin's hands, pushing up on one elbow. The blond uses the moment immediately, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist. His palms feel hot against his back, his skin tingling where Gavin touches him.

“Or,” Ryan says, one hand trailing up Gavin's side and flicking a nipple. “We turn out the lights and make sure you keep your eyes shut.”

Gavin leans up, his fingers dancing over Ryan's ribs. His lashes flutter over green eyes.

“You're going to trust me not to peek?” he murmurs against Ryan's throat, slowly pressing kisses up to just below his ear.

“No,” Ryan says firmly, pushing Gavin down by the shoulders and pinning him to the mattress. He towers over the blond, glaring down at him. “No, I don't trust you. Which is why,” and he pulls his switchblade out of his jeans, flicking it open and caressing Gavin's collarbone with the tip.

Gavin swallows, eyes wide. It's the first time he sees fear lurking in the corners. Ryan flips the knife over his knuckles, keeping eye contact. Gavin has been cocky up till now, and Ryan has to make sure to preserve his reputation. To a point.

He sits up, straddling Gavin's hips as he reaches for his discarded shirt, eyes not once leaving the blond's. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and Ryan smirks in amusement. He takes the knife to the shirt, cutting off a long strip of cloth.

“No,” he continues nonchalantly, with an undertone of amusement, “we'll have to make sure you can't peek.”

He leans over the bedside and fumbles for his discarded shirt, dragging it back up on the bed. He takes the knife to the hemline, guessing how wide the cloth he'll need should be. Then, Ryan cuts of a long strip of black fabric, presenting the cloth to a wide-eyed Gavin.

“Kinky,” he blurts out, swallowing hard. Ryan hesitates, his expression softening under the mask.

“You say stop, we stop, no questions asked. Got it?” Ryan ventures, catching Gavin's eyes and holding them seriously. The blond nods tentatively, the tension easing from his shoulders. Good. “So, which one shall it be – mask or blindfold?”

Gavin gulps, his gaze dropping back to the black cloth. He reaches out cautiously, fingers brushing against the fabric lightly. His eyes are shining in the dim motel light, and there's something fascinated in his expression. He looks back up at Ryan, nodding decisively.

“Blindfold,” Gavin declares firmly.

Ryan returns the nod, dropping the shirt and knife to the floor. He holds up the cloth, and Gavin leans forward in anticipation, mouth hanging open slightly. He inhales sharply as Ryan ties the blindfold over his eyes, making sure it's secure but not too tight. Ryan waves his hand in front of Gavin's eyes, testing his vision, before finally feeling satisfied enough that the blond won't be able to make out his face.

He leaves the bed for a moment to turn off the lights, leaving them in darkness except for the street light throwing shadows through the shades of the window.

When he returns to bed, he helps Gavin shuck off his tight jeans, hands lingering over the blond's ass appreciatively. He reaches out and grabs one of the packets of lube from the drawer, because of course this sleazy bar has lubricant in the nightstands. Gavin squirms, hands twitching towards his face now and then, probably unfamiliar with the feeling of a blindfold. But he doesn't say anything, so Ryan decides to ignore the situation for now.

Instead, he takes the time to brush his fingers over every inch of the other's skin, tracing imaginary patterns over his chest and stomach. Gavin's breath hitches, and Ryan leans down to press their lips together in their first kiss, fingers curling around his waist. It's like a spark goes off when their mouths touch, and Ryan inhales sharply. The blond licks his lips, and Ryan opens his mouth and presses closer, tongue darting out to meet Gavin's.

It's wet and hot and sends a shock to his nether regions.

He wastes no time to claim the other's eager lips again, teeth caressing the sensitive flesh before he pushes his tongue into the wet cavern to explore. Gavin playfully bites the tip of his tongue, sucking on it apologetically when Ryan flinches.

Ryan works his way up the inside of Gavin's thigh, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys in his wake. He bites and worries one last love bite just above the blond's hipbone, before turning his full attention to the leaking manhood curving up proudly from dark curls. Using one hand to hold himself up, Ryan brings his other one to Gavin's cock, fingers tracing slowly up and down the length of it.

Gavin's thighs tremble around him, and he throws the blond an assessing look. Carefully, he lets his fingers trail down, bypassing the sensitive balls to circle the blond's quivering hole. The lube has since warmed on his fingers, and he trails around the ring of muscles before slowly pushing in one finger. Gavin gasps, muscles clenching around the digit as he throws his head back.

Ryan observes Gavin, looking out for signs of distress. He lies there, mouth gaping open as he pants wetly, hands twitching and fingers buried into the sheets.

A second finger is pushed in along the first, and Ryan hooks both digits. His nails scrape just so against the blond's sweet spot, pulling a long keen from Gavin's throat as he thrusts back in response. A hand on his hips stills him, legs trembling with the effort not to seek more of the heavenly friction. Ryan pushes both fingers in deep again, then pulls them apart in a scissoring motion.

Once he slips his fingers free, he helps Gavin up and guides him to kneel, pushing his head down on the pillow. He pats his pert ass, sticking in the air, before he pulls on a condom. Slicking himself up with the rest of the lube, Ryan lines his cock up and slowly pushes the head inside. Gavin clenches around him, legs trembling as Ryan gives him time to adjust. Then he starts thrusting shallowly, going in deeper with each stroke, bottoming out with a grunt.

He buries his face between Gavin's shoulders and kisses his neck tentatively, giving them both a moment to adjust and gather themselves. Soon after he leans forward to murmur into Gavin's ear.

“You good?”

The blond nods furiously, whimpering. “Go on, move, goddammit, just _move_ ,” he groans, clenching his muscles around Ryan's cock.

Ryan stifles a moan, dragging his cock halfway out and thrusting back in hard. Gavin makes an appreciative noise, fingers clutching at the sheets. He takes up a languid pace, not wanting to overwhelm the other, but unable to hold back entirely. The blond seems to know exactly what buttons to push with him. Ryan's fingers dig harder into Gavin's hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

“ _Faster_ ,” Gavin bites out, gasping.

Encouraged, Ryan buries himself deep into the blond's ass, panting. He leans forward on his elbow, the other arm wrapping around Gavin's waist to keep him up, pounding hard and fast into the blond, covering his back with his own body. Gavin keens, pressing up against him wantonly.

“Like that, do you,” Ryan growls, hips slapping against Gavin's ass.

“God, yes,” Gavin gasps, breathing heavily, “Keep talking, you have such a- ah! sexy voice-” he breaks off into a drawn-out moan as Ryan reaches around to fist his neglected erection. He buries his face into the pillow to muffle the sound.

“Let me hear you,” Ryan whispers hotly, insistently biting Gavin's shoulder before licking up his neck. The blond cranes his head back, offering him more room to maneuver. “Let me hear what this is doing to you, let me know how it feels.”

“Good, so good,” Gavin babbles, hands scrabbling over the sheets for purchase as he pushes back against Ryan. He grunts, hips sputtering between Ryan's fist around his cock and the other's cock sheathed deep inside him. “More, _please_ -”

“Come for me,” Ryan commands softly, squeezing Gavin's dick and thumbing over the slit. With a cry and a thrust, the blond follows his order, hot spurts of white striping the sheets beneath them. Ryan groans, the muscles clenching around his own cock a heavenly feeling. He pounds into the tight hole two, three more times, before his own climax overwhelms him. With a shout, he buries himself deep, hips stuttering and his whole body shaking apart.

He presses his face against Gavin's neck panting harshly as he lies on top of him. Gavin is breathing heavily, too, and Ryan forces himself to move aside to stop squishing him. He flops over on the other side of the bed, and Gavin whines pitifully. Smiling, he reaches out and grabs the blond's arm, pulling him close. They lie still for a while, and Ryan simply enjoys the heat of a warm body next to his.

“Thanks,” Gavin murmurs eventually, head comfortably nestled against Ryan's shoulder. He can't help himself, he leans in and nuzzles the blond's cheek. He's cute like this – glowing in post-orgasmic bliss and vulnerable as he rests peacefully with an infamous killer.

“For the sex?” Ryan asks, quirking a brow. “Really? Isn't that a little gauche even for you?”

“Not the sex!” Gavin protests, swatting at his chest. Then he pauses, thinking about it. “Well, not just the sex. The sex was great, too, no worries, Vagabond, your reputation's safe.”

“It's Ryan,” he corrects the blond, absently stroking his arm. Gavin squirms around to face him, though with the blindfold on there's really not much for him to see.

“Ryan,” he says, rolling the name over his tongue. Ryan's cock twitches in interest – he's never before thought he had a kink for someone calling his name during sex, but the way Gavin's voice sounds- hoarse from their prior activities, the way his accent mangles his words-

Ryan surges forward, grabbing a hold of Gavin's face as he firmly presses their mouths back together in a heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

Ryan has been staying with the crew for almost two months before he's left alone with Gavin for the first time. He's sure the other has been avoiding him, maybe regretting their night together. They haven't talked about it, and whenever Ryan tries to approach him, one of the other members is always intercepting either him or dragging Gavin off. It's suspicious.

Ryan can't bring himself to regret it, however. He still sometimes gets off to fond memories of that incredible night.

It's frustrating, though. Because he likes Gavin, not just for the sex, but also because he's a funny guy. He keeps work from being too serious, too monotone and laughs at Ryan's morbid jokes. He doesn't seem afraid either, touching his shoulder or arm just as casually as he touches any of the others. And during their getaway on their last heist, he's wrapped his arms around Ryan without hesitation, pressing close.

His mind has immediately gone into the gutter. He's jerked off in the shower that night, thinking about those deceptively strong arms wrapped tight around him, the motor purring between their legs.

Finally, he manages to corner Gavin. The other is sitting bent over his laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard, the room only dimly illuminated by the screen. Ryan pulls the door closed behind him and turns the lock. Gavin looks up at the click, blinking owlishly at him. He rubs his eyes tiredly, but still quirks an exhausted grin.

“Hey,” he murmurs, stretching his arms over his head and wincing as his back cracks. He swivels his chair around and looks up at Ryan expectantly. “Was there something you needed?”

“We need to talk,” Ryan replies shortly, instantly regretting his gruff tone. Gavin shakes his head as if to clear it, then cocks it questioningly.

“Okay?” he says, confusion leaking into his voice. Ryan grabs a chair and pulls it up next to him, sitting down.

“You've been avoiding me,” Ryan accuses him, crossing his arm. He eyes the younger man worriedly, noticing the slump of his shoulders, the exhausted lines in his face. The dark shadows under his eyes. Clearly, he's working too hard and sleeping too little.

“What?” Gavin startles, straightening. A frown furrows his brow as he wreaks his brain. “No? I don't- At least I don't think so?”

“This is the first time it's just the two of us since I joined the crew,” Ryan points out reasonably, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward as he watches Gavin intently. There are dark bags under his eyes, and his jaw looks scruffy. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah, I just need to finish this,” Gavin waves towards the laptop. Ryan glimpses blueprints and a bunch of numbers as he lets his gaze be redirected for a moment. Then he turns back around to stare at Gavin inquiringly. The blond fidgets under his gaze, drawing one leg up to his chest. He hums, looking off into the distance.

“Hm. You're right, we haven't really had a moment to ourselves since that night...” Gavin trails off, his eyes meeting Ryan's squarely. The silence hangs awkwardly between them, and Ryan shifts in his seat. Gavin clears his throat. “You, uh, want to talk about it?”

“I just wanted to clear things up. It can be... awkward and I don't want it to come between us and the crew at an inappart- inopportune moment,” Ryan admits, fumbling his words. Gavin gazes at him steadily, lips quirking upward at his flub. Ryan blushes, glad for his mask and the dark hiding his face.

“I don't want things to be awkward either, but-” Gavin interrupts himself, a rosy color rising on his cheeks as he looks away. He coughs. “It, uh. That night was- absolutely bloody brilliant, so if, uh, there was a chance of a repeat performance- I'm just putting it out there, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea.”

Carefully, Ryan reaches forward, resting a hand on Gavin's knee. The blond instantly stops fidgeting, eyes riveted to the spot of contact. Gently, Ryan strokes his thumb on the inside of Gavin's knee, watching the other man shiver. Slowly he pushes further up the thigh, then trailing his fingers back down along the inseam. The blond holds his breath, swallowing hard. Satisfied with Gavin's reaction, Ryan leans back and smirks.

“A repeat performance, huh,” he echoes, chuckling. Gavin's face is bright red. “That can be arranged, I should think.”

Abruptly, he stands up and walks back to the door, opening the lock. His hand hovers over the door handle, and he turns to meet Gavin's gaze over his shoulder.

“Get some rest. And once this job is over, feel free to visit me.”

With that, he steps out of the room, bypassing a worried looking Jack who hurries inside. He eavesdrops shamelessly for a moment, chuckling with dark amusement to himself. Looks like Gavin isn't avoiding him – the others are avoiding leaving him alone with the hacker.

 

* * *

 

Gavin corners him in the hallway by the end of the week, in between two heists they're pulling back to back. Grinning wildly, the blond glances left and right, before dragging him off into the closet. He locks the door behind them, and there's not much space for both of them in here. Ryan bumps into the shelves, and Gavin is still plastered to his front.

“Gavin,” he says evenly, wondering what this is about. “What's go-”

Gavin presses a finger to the mouth of his mask, silencing him by proxy. He leans in, breathing heavily against Ryan's neck. He wets his lips, eyes dropping down before flicking back up to his.

“You said we could pick this back up,” he murmurs, as he starts playing with the zipper of Ryan's leather jacket. “I thought I'd take you up on that.”

He unzips the jacket and splays his palms over Ryan's chest, stroking over his abs. He bends his head, mouth attaching to Ryan's neck as he nibbles and licks at the sensitive spots he remembers from their night together. Ryan holds onto his hips, blood rushing down immediately. Memories of their last time resurface, and Gavin is rubbing up against him, quick fingers already opening his belt.

“We don't have time-” Ryan protests, trying to keep a clear head. It's rather hard – pun not intended, thank you very much – with a willing and horny blond suddenly dropped into his lap.

“Then we'll make it quick,” Gavin replies nonchalantly, biting at his shoulder. His hands unbutton Ryan's pants, dipping below the waistline. Looking up at Ryan through lowered lashes, he drops to his knees, nearly unbalancing Ryan as he sways forward.

“Don't worry, I'll make it a good one,” he adds wickedly, dragging down his pants a little to free his slowly hardening erection. Gavin starts pumping him, licking his lips. “You can return the favor later, after the heist. If you want.”

He looks up at Ryan from where he's kneeling, and he can't look away as the blond leans forward to lick at his cock, mouthing at the tip. He can't remember the last time he got it up so quickly. Carefully threading his fingers through blond hair, he watches through the slits of the mask as Gavin takes in more of his cock. His brow is furrowed in concentration, and for a moment Ryan wonders about his gag reflex-

Gavin swallows around him, and Ryan swears. Definitely paying him back, he thinks. Definitely.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no you fucking don't!” Michael cries out as he jumps over the couch and chases after Gavin, leaving Geoff guffawing by himself over their antics. “I'm gonna fucking skin you, Jesus fucking Christ, come back here, Gav!”

Gavin squawks indignantly, barreling around the corner. His eyes scan the hallway, lighting up as he sees Ryan lingering by the weapon storage. The room is dark behind him, and Ryan is leaning in the doorway with crossed arms, eyes glinting in amusement as he watches Gavin run down the hallway.

“Hide me!” Gavin hisses, shooting around and behind Ryan to hide in the dark corner where Michael shouldn't be able to see him from the door, if Ryan doesn't give him away. And even if he does notice something's off, Ryan's intimidating presence will dissuade him from revenge for now. For whatever reasons, the others are still bloody scared of the Vagabond.

Gavin can't wrap his head around it. Ryan is a giant teddy bear, even if the skull mask makes him look rather dangerous.

“Gavin, I swear I'm gonna-”

He can hear Michael skid to a halt as he abruptly stops shouting. Gavin suppresses a giggle, less he give himself away. Michael clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably. Gavin can just imagine Ryan staring down at the smaller man with that blank look of his.

“Ah- hey, so, uh-” Michael stammers, and Gavin rolls his eyes. Honestly. “Did you see where Gavin went?”

There's a long moment of silence before Ryan shifts, pointing down the hallway.

“He took the left,” Ryan says tonelessly, and Gavin stuffs a fist into his mouth to stop from bursting out in laughter.

“Uh, thanks,” Michael utters, stepping back slowly and pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “I'm just gonna- yeah.”

And with that Michael is scrambling down the hall, running to catch up with Gavin. The blond counts to twenty in his head, before he starts giggling. He hears Ryan snort, and a grin stretches over his face. He steps up behind the Vagabond, straining up onto the tips of his toes to press his mouth to Ryan's neck, between where his jacket ends and his mask begins, just to the side where he ties his black hair into a ponytail.

“That was top,” Gavin declares, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and burying his face between his shoulders. “Thanks Ry.”

After a moment, Ryan's gloved hands come up to cover his as he leans back into the younger man.

“Always,” he chuckles, clearly amused. Gavin's grin widens.

 

* * *

 

“C'mon,” Gavin pleads, flopping onto the couch next to the mad mercenary. “It's such a pretty jacket!”

“No, you may not have it,” Vagabond cuts him off shortly, crossing his arms. The blond snuggles up to him, head lying on the leather-clad shoulder as he stares at the skull mask with wide eyes.

“Pretty please?” he begs, slowly crawling into the other's lap. He probably thinks he's being sneaky, and Geoff can only snort, knowing they're all pretty much shit-faced at this point. Except for Ray and Vagabond they've all been drinking the night away, and Gavin may hold his liquor better than he's assumed, but he is still drunk off his ass. He just hopes the mercenary stays tolerant of the blond's drunken whims.

“No,” Vagabond replies dispassionately, and a cold shiver runs down Geoff's spine at the undertone.

“Ryaaaan,” Gavin whines, mouth pulling into a pout. Geoff stiffens, the adrenaline sobering him up quickly. This is bad, he thinks, swaying. Whatever way Gavin has gotten his hands on the Vagabond's first name – bloody hell, he doesn't look like a Ryan – it's worse that he lets the killer know it. Their hacker is always having trouble with boundaries, whether it be personal space or private information, Geoff should have anticipated this, should have back-up plans for a situation like this. Vagabond won't take kindly to this.

But he just freezes up, staring at the two members of his crew across the table, too drunk to really do more than think. Gavin has grown on him like fungus, and everyone knows Geoff has a soft spot for their most annoying lad. And he likes Vagabond- Ryan- well enough, but he can't ignore the other's reputation, knows what fates he bestows on those in his way. He may be following Geoff's lead for now, but Geoff is under no illusions that he has tamed the beast, so to speak.

Fucking hell, he really doesn't seem like a _Ryan_ of all things.

“C'mon, buddy,” Geoff hastily interrupts before things can get worse, putting his glass down a little too hard, as he scrambles up from his seat. Ray looks up from his game, frowning at him, before surveying the scene. His eyebrows rise high as his eyes land on Gavin draped drunkenly over the Vagabond. Geoff staggers over to them, leaning onto the back of the couch.

“Time for bed,” he announces, swiping for the back of Gavin's shirt and missing.

“Noooo,” Gavin complains, twisting around in Ryan's lap so he's on the opposite side of the man from Geoff. He looks up at their boss with wide eyes, arms wrapping around Ryan's shoulders, fingers clenched into the other's leather jacket. He starts petting the leather, gaze turning towards the soft black as he smooths out the indents his nails left, immediately distracted.

Vagabond chuckles, wrapping an arm around Gavin's waist to steady him. Geoff stares at them helplessly.

“It's fine, boss,” the mercenary assures Geoff, waving him off lazily. Geoff wavers, torn between tearing Gavin away and his wariness of the other man. Ray watches keenly from across the room, game lying on his lap forgotten. “I can help him to his room later, I don't mind.”

The blond in question has taken to playing with the zipper of the jacket, running it up and down over Vagabond's chest. He giggles, burying his face into the leather jacket, while Geoff can only watch, horrified. Vagabond awkwardly pats his shoulder. Geoff surges forward, barely catching himself on the backrest of the couch.

“No, no, it's no problem, it's past his bedtime anyway-” he babbles, making grabby hands for Gavin. Vagabond turns to look at him, arching his eyebrow judgmentally. He can't see it beneath the mask, but Geoff _knows._ He is just giving off that kind of air, and Geoff fidgets under his heavy gaze.

“Boss, no offense, but,” Vagabond says, pausing significantly. Geoff thinks he should feel insulted. He's not sure he does. “You're pretty drunk yourself. I doubt you can carry Mr. McClingy over here.”

He nudges Gavin, who curls into Vagabond with a low murmur. Geoff is reluctant to admit he's right, however. Instead, he shoots Ray a helpless look. The Puerto Rican shrugs, appearing amused. He has relaxed from his ready position earlier, grabbing his game back up.

“Go to bed, boss,” he says offhandedly, his eyes flicking up and back down to the pair on the couch significantly. “We'll be fine.”

Geoff worries at his lower lip, but takes that reassurance for what it's worth. Ray'll keep an eye on the situation, and he likes Gavin well enough. Seeing how everyone else is drunk off their asses, he has the best chance of winning against the Vagabond anyway. Hell, he probably has the best chance of fighting him off, period, Ray is their best shot after all. Geoff tries to think he'd have a good chance as well, if he had time to prepare but-

He stops, shaking his head. Then he wags his finger at Gavin in warning.

“Bedtime. Soon,” he mutters, walking off into the hall. He'll deal with the aftermath in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Gavin tugs on Ryan's jacket as he stumbles backwards, his lips fastened to the taller man's neck. Ryan fumbles with the door, turning the key until the lock clicks shut with one hand, the other hand pushing under the hem of Gavin's shirt. The blond pulls insistently, and Ryan lets go to shrug off his leather jacket. Gavin staggers backwards, slipping out of his tee hastily. His legs hit the bed and he falls back, landing with a soft thump on the sheets.

His eyes are wide, glazed over with lust, and his lips swollen and red from where he's been biting them. Ryan growls, stalking forward, discarding his own shirt, eyes fixed on Gavin's. The younger man shudders, fumbling with his belt, finally managing to struggle out of his trousers and kicking them off to the side. Ryan crawls up to him like a predator, and Gavin's heart nearly jumps out of his chest it's beating so hard.

Piercing blue eyes meet his, the haunting black skull looming over him and all he can think is _fuck._

Gavin bucks up, breath hitching as he rubs their clothed erections together. Ryan closes his eyes behind the mask and muffles a groan. The blond laughs lightly, writhing beneath the taller man until Ryan pins him down with a playful growl. Gavin presses their chests together, panting hard against Ryan's shoulder. His hands stroke down the powerful back, slipping into the pockets of his jeans and squeezing.

With a curse, Ryan pushes off of him, unzipping his pants hurriedly, trying to wrestle them off without dislodging Gavin, who sat up to suck on his neck with intent. The blond kisses down and along the collarbone, licking and biting the skin he can reach, doing his best to drive Ryan to distraction. Finally, the older man just shoves him down onto the mattress, jumping up and shedding both pants and underwear in one go, before pouncing on Gavin.

The blond squeals, high pitched giggles escaping as he scrambles out of the way; laughing as Ryan catches him around the waist and pulls him back flat against his chest with a playful growl. Gavin grabs one of Ryan's hands and pulls it up, kissing the palm and rolling his hips into Ryan's lap. The other's moan is muted by the mask, and Gavin wants to turn around and kiss him so, _so_ badly. Wrenching free from his lover's loose hold, he shuffles over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer and rummaging through the contents.

With a triumphant shout Gavin pulls out a black silk blindfold and presents it to Ryan with a grin. The other man cups his cheek tenderly, thumbing over his cheekbone, and Gavin blushes. He presses close to the other, kissing his throat where the pulse flutters. Ryan takes the blindfold from him gingerly, the other hand burying in his hair as he draws him even closer.

“I want to kiss you,” Gavin mumbles, face mushed against Ryan's neck. He feels the other's heart beat faster and smiles. He leans back, easily meeting Ryan's level, intense gaze. Gavin closes his eyes and waits for the familiar touch of cool silk. Fingers trail down the side of his face, and Gavin leans into the touch, lips open in expectation. Ryan's thumb traces over his lower lip.

“Alright,” Ryan murmurs and helps him sit up, Gavin keeping his eyes firmly closed. As much as he wishes to see Ryan's face, he respects the other's need for secrecy. It's only common sense, considering their business. Ryan is careful as always, smoothing the silk over his eyes and tying it in the back. “Too tight?”

“Nah,” Gavin shakes his head. He hears the telltale sound of Ryan pulling his mask off, the soft thud as it lands on the carpet, and he can't help but sway closer. His lover chuckles, cupping his face with both hands and pulling him into a kiss.

There's still the spark he remembers from when they first kissed that night long ago, even as it meshes with the comfortable familiarity of kissing a long-term partner. Ryan kisses him gently, but Gavin has been waiting for this the entire night, has felt the other's heated gaze on him all evening as he danced with the lads. He nips at Ryan's lower lip, then flicks his tongue over the spot. Ryan huffs in amusement but humors him, lips parting to let his tongue in. Gavin blindly climbs into the other's lap, erection tenting his boxers.

Finally, Ryan breaks off their kiss, instead moving to mouth along Gavin's jawline as his hands settle on the other's hips. Gavin's arms wrap around Ryan, hands wandering restlessly over his shoulders and down his back. Ryan takes his earlobe between his lips, sucking lightly, before licking up the shell of his ear. Gavin gasps wetly, burying his face into Ryan's neck as he ruts against the other man. Ryan meets his thrusts evenly, fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Ryan,” the blond whines, squirming in the older man's lap insistently. His lover chuckles, nuzzling his neck.

“Patience, darling,” he rumbles huskily, and goosebumps spread over Gavin's skin where the other's warm breath hits.

“I've been patient all day!” he protests, nibbling at the skin above the collarbone. He lowers his voice into a sultry tone mischievously. “I've been _so_ good, haven't I, Ryan? Such a good boy.”

The grip on his hips tightens for a moment, then Ryan exhales against his neck, and Gavin shivers. His lover hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down swiftly, the fabric catching on his cock. Gavin scrambles to sit up, lifting his hips so Ryan can slip them down to his knees. It takes a bit of wriggling to get them off entirely, but it's worth it for the way Ryan pulls him flush against his chest, their erections brushing together. Ryan's lips meet his hungrily, devouring him.

Ryan lets himself fall back down onto the mattress, guiding Gavin down with him with firm hands, never even breaking the kiss. One hand slides up his back to bury into his hair, and Gavin tilts his head to change the angle and deepen the kiss. His hands shift down from Ryan's shoulders to his biceps, feeling the muscles strain beneath his fingers.

They roll onto their sides, Ryan sneaking an arm under and around him. He presses distracted kisses to his cheek and mouth, and Gavin hears the rustle of pillows, as Ryan leans over him and stretches. He takes the opportunity to buck up against the other, moaning into the kiss at the friction. Ryan growls, pressing close and bearing his weight down on the younger man, essentially pinning him to the bed.

Gavin's breath hitches.

The sound of a cap being unscrewed breaks him from his trance, and Gavin swallows as he realizes Ryan has been searching for the lube they left on the bed last night. The wet sounds of Ryan slicking up his fingers hits his ears, and he strains against Ryan's weight pinning him down, panting harshly. Lips brush against his throat, teeth scraping across his pulse point, and Gavin turns his head blindly to catch the other's lips, instead brushing them over his forehead.

Ryan chuckles and rolls them sideways again, free hand trailing cold liquid down his stomach, and Gavin grinds his hips up desperately. He squeezes his eyes shut, he can't see anyway, but the action helps him keep his calm for just a moment- and then Ryan's fingers brush over his dick teasingly, and his eyes snap open involuntarily, gasping loudly as his hips buck up. Ryan's lips find his nipple at the same time as he loosely fists Gavin's erection, thumbing over the head, and Gavin throws his head back hard enough for a soft thud to ring through the room.

“You alright?” Ryan asks, lifting his head from his chest, and Gavin whines in dismay.

“I'd be better if you just bloody well _moved_ ,” he huffs hoarsely, groaning as Ryan tightens his hold on his cock in response.

He can feel his lover crawl back up, and then lips are brushing tenderly over his, and he opens his mouth urgently, licking and nipping at what he could reach passionately. A chuckle vibrates through Ryan's chest, and he squeezes Gavin's dick as he starts stroking slowly. He shifts, and Gavin surges after him, afraid he's moving away again, but Ryan pulls him close with the arm around his waist, and Gavin settles down, appeased.

He jumps, thrusting up as he finally realizes what Ryan is up to, as the older man aligns their erections and gathers them into his hand. He strokes them both languidly, spreading the lube evenly, and Gavin ruts up against him wantonly. Their foreheads are pressed together, air brushing over his lips as Gavin gasps for breath, lips barely brushing with the movement. Ryan groans, thrusting into his own fist and up against Gavin's cock.

His strokes grow faster, almost frenzied as they rub against each other, Gavin's hands scrabbling along Ryan's chest and shoulders, before settling on his back, nails scratching down his spine. The hand at his waist squeezes, and Gavin's breath stutters as his balls grow tight.

“R-Ryan,” he moans, blindly trying to catch his lips in another kiss but barely managing to bump their noses together. “I'm gonna- I'm gonna-”

“G-go ahead,” his lover pants back, hand squeezing around their cocks. He fumbles their hard-won rhythm, rutting against the younger man frantically. “Such a good boy, come on, come for me, come on darling-”

Gavin keens, hips bucking desperately as he throws his head back, spine arching and nails scrabbling over Ryan's skin. Ryan pumps them once, twice more, and then Gavin is gone, a white haze descending over his mind. His lover keeps murmuring encouragement as he helps him through his orgasm. Gavin flails, falling onto his back, gasping for air. Ryan lets go of his oversensitive dick, curling close and rubbing off against Gavin's thigh.

And Gavin can't think anything except _hot_.

Wet, warm fluid splashes over his stomach, and he flinches a little in surprise, mind entirely blank with endorphins. A kiss is pressed to his cheek, to the side of his eyes, the middle of his forehead, before lips brush against his. He opens them lazily, turning to curl up in Ryan's arms as they kiss languidly.

“Fuck, Gav,” Ryan mutters as they finally break apart. He lifts a hand to card through the blond's hair. “That was-” he trails off, kissing the top of Gavin's nose instead of finishing his sentence.

Gavin hums contently, burying his head under the other's chin and into his chest. He can smell Ryan, feel the sweat slicking his skin, feel the chuckle vibrate in his throat and chest as he snuggles close. He nuzzles against his sternum, tangling their legs. Trails kisses over Ryan's chest, above his heart, before turning to press his ear against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat slowly coming down from its race lulls him into a trance, as he slumps in his lover's arms.

After a long while, Gavin rubs his cheek between Ryan's pecs, lifting a hand to rub at his eye where it itches, blinking away the sex-induced haze. He lifts his head, stretching up to brush over Ryan's mouth once more, admiring the plum lips sleepily. His gaze travels higher to meet clear blue pools, and he blinks.

And blinks again.

“Oh shit,” Gavin curses, sitting upright, one hand slapping over his eyes. The other trails over his forehead towards his hair, shaky fingers grasping the smooth silk that has ridden up. “Shit, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“Gavin, what-” Ryan's voice trails off, and Gavin feels his stare bore into him.

“It was an accident,” Gavin babbles nervously, pulling the blindfold off and thrusting it in Ryan's direction, bumping into his shoulder. The other hand is still firmly in place over his eyes, lest he give into temptation to take another look. “It fell off or something, I didn't mean to, I didn't think-”

A hand cups his cheek, fingers tracing along his jaw tenderly. Lips brush over his, and Gavin slumps, incredibly happy that he hasn't bollocksed everything up irreparably.

“Hey,” Ryan mumbles, fingers circling around his wrist and tugging it away from his face. Gavin reluctantly lets him, squeezing his eyes shut. Ryan leans in and presses a kiss to each lid, before pulling back to nuzzle their noses together.

“You're okay. I-” Ryan clears his throat, sounding awkward. “Just, open your eyes?”

Gavin shakes his head, trying to bypass Ryan's head to bury his face in the other's neck, but Ryan tightens his grip on his head and holds him steady. Another kiss is brushed to his lips.

“C'mon, darling. Look at me.”

Hesitantly, Gavin opens one eye, then the other. He blinks, clear blue eyes staring steadily into his. He doesn't dare look away.

Ryan smiles softly, bumping their noses together.

“It's okay,” he reiterates, sounding more certain this time around. “I- I've been thinking about showing you anyway. It's about time.”

Gingerly, Gavin lifts a hand to Ryan's face, pausing and waiting for his nod, before trailing fingers over the other's cheek. Ryan closes his eyes and leans into the touch, and Gavin can't stop staring at him, soaking in this new side of his lover. He'd tried not to imagine a face of course, except for those piercing blue eyes.

Love is blind, and all that jazz. But damn, if Ryan isn't handsome.

Gavin grins, leaning in to brush their lips together gently. Ryan's smile widens, and he pulls Gavin back into his arms, one hand carding through his messy hair, the other coming to rest on his waist. Gavin closes his eyes, secure in the knowledge that once he opens them again, he'll be able to look his fill. He sighs, tiredly content, snuggling close as he drifts off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that, Gavin?” Michael shouts, rounding on the blond the moment they enter their hideout, cradling his right arm closely to his chest. Gavin hunches down, wrapping his arms around himself. “What the fuck were you _doing_?”

“I thought-” Gavin starts quietly, shrinking away from the other lad.

“Great, just keep doing that, then,” Geoff sneers, gesticulating wildly with his empty whiskey glass. “Great thinking, keep that up, you'll get us killed eventually.”

“I-” Gavin tries again, sounding small and lost. Jack snorts, stomping away into the kitchen next door, to make tea or to calm down, Ryan isn't certain. Ray throws everyone a glare, slinking along the edges and vanishing into the shadows upstairs. Gavin's eyes trail after him, biting his lip. There's blood dripping on the steps.

“No, keep going, share your wisdom,” Geoff snarks, upending the rest of the bottle into his glass. Most of it spills with his abrupt movements, and Geoff hisses angrily. “Why don't you try and think of a way to make this worse, huh? Fucking disaster, should have never taken you onto this job if you can't even _listen_ to simple orders-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ryan growls, and Geoff grinds his teeth. “This isn't the time to point fingers.”

“Oh, so you _don't_ mind getting shot then?” Michael asks mockingly, crossing his arms, regardless of one of them being broken. Ryan rounds on him, eyes flaring with anger.

“I _wouldn't_ have gotten shot if _you_ had been in position,” he snarls, and Michael takes an involuntary step back. He grimaces, but sets his shoulders.

“I would have been if _someone_ ” He pointedly glares in Gavin's direction. “hadn't thrown a fucking grenade!”

“Which he wouldn't have had to if Ray had him covered like he was supposed to,” Ryan points out in a tight voice, redirecting his narrowed gaze to their boss, now chugging whiskey directly from the bottle. “But he was busy fighting off goons since his getaway didn't arrive in time. Jack had been too busy covering your ass, Geoff, because you were fucking _drunk_ on the job.”

The room falls silent as they face off, silently staring the other down. Finally, Geoff lowers the bottle, setting it down on the counter with a _thunk_.

“What's your point?” he growls, watching Ryan stiffly.

“My point is, things go wrong, and we all made mistakes,” Ryan says scathingly, stalking over to Gavin. The other man hunches in on himself, looking down. “So don't put this all on Gavin just because you need a convenient _scapegoat_.”

He slings an arm around Gavin's shoulder, squeezing him to his side and guiding him off towards the bathroom, completely ignoring the rest of the crew. He can feel their eyes linger on them in silence as Ryan leads the blond off.

Ryan shoves Gavin into the bathroom and locks the door behind them with a sigh, tugging off his mask. Gavin watches him from the corner of his eyes, and Ryan quirks a small smile. He hobbles over to the sink and quickly washes off his messed up face paint. When he towels off, he notices Gavin frowning at him.

“You're hurt,” Gavin blurts out, waving at his midsection. Ryan shrugs off his leather jacket and grimaces. The dark t-shirt he's wearing hides the blood well, but he can feel it sticking to his side. Gavin steps forward hesitantly, hand reaching for him, before he drops it, biting his lip. Ryan looks up at him and grins.

“Don't worry, it's just a graze. Help me get the shirt off?”

Gavin nods, carefully dragging the shirt up and lifting it away from the sluggishly bleeding wound. Ryan winces as he raises his arms, and Gavin quickly tugs the shirt off, dropping it in the tub. He grabs the med-kit from under the sink, busily dabbing a wet wipe around the wound, cleaning the blood off. Ryan holds still, silently watching the other man fuss over him. Finally, as Gavin ties of the bandage with sure fingers, he looks up at Ryan uncertainly.

“I'm sorry,” Gavin whispers, his hands lingering over the bandage. “Michael's right, this was my fault. If I'd been more careful-”

“I might've still gotten shot,” Ryan interrupts him, cupping his cheek. “It's a risk we take every job. Hell, I might get shot in the crossfire of someone else's crime, wrong place, wrong time.”

“Still, if I hadn't- you wouldn't have- if you hadn't come to help me out-”

“And what, leave you there to die?” Ryan slides his fingers into Gavin's hair and grabs them roughly, tightly. He forces the blond to look at him, suddenly furious. “You really think I'd take losing you over getting shot?”

Gavin's face softens, and he leans into Ryan's chest. He lets go of his hair, hand dropping on his neck instead, pulling him closer. His other arm wraps tightly around Gavin's waist, Gavin's hand settling carefully on his back in turn. Ryan buries his nose in blond hair, breathing in deep. He's shaking, hasn't even realized how close he was to breaking until his outburst.

“I can't lose you, Gavin,” he murmurs, and Gavin hugs him tighter.

 

* * *

 

None of them are good at saying sorry, but the next day Michael sits down besides Gavin and, after an awkward moment of mutual silence, asks if he wants to join him and Ray blow shit up. When they return late that night, Geoff makes them sit down and eat, having taken the time to cook for everyone.

As far as apologies go, it's pretty damn tasty.

 

* * *

 

They return from a heist on a sweltering hot summer day, sweating profusely. The air's been humid for weeks now, and the stink of the city is getting to all of them. Ryan is sweating double as much, between his heavy duty leather outfit and the mask.

Which is why he takes it off as soon as they enter their base, swearing up a storm. He flings the blasted overheated piece of plastic and rubber into the corner, where it lands with a dull thud. The others follow the sound with their eyes, blinking. It takes a moment for them to realize what's going on, but then they all round on Ryan, staring at him wide-eyed and curious.

Only to be met with another grinning skull, this one painted in blacks and whites and reds.

Ryan laughs out loud, their looks of disappointment supremely amusing. _Soon_ , he thinks fondly and grins at his crew.

“Oh fuck off,” Michael complains, trudging past him with their haul slung over one shoulder in a duffel bag. Jack sighs, and Geoff shakes his head incredulously.

“Come on, dude, seriously,” Ray gripes as he puts his hot pink sniper rifle away.

“You're like a bunch of old wives,” Gavin snickers, “all hot for gossip.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin,” Michael snaps, cheeks growing red in embarrassment. “Like you aren't fucking curious what he looks like under all that.”

Gavin hums thoughtfully, kicking his shoes off. Ryan is watching them all with a grin, highly amused from where he leans in the doorway.

“I suppose I was,” he agrees mildly, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair. Michael snorts, dropping the duffel bag on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbles good-naturedly, plopping down into a chair. Jack chuckles, putting on the tea kettle and generally puttering around the kitchen for post-heist celebration. Ray shakes his head and hoists himself up on the counter, rifle case leaning against his legs. He gives Gavin and Ryan a knowing look.

Geoff, however, stands frozen in the doorway.

“Wait,” he blurts, staring wide-eyed at Gavin. “Wait, what- _was?_ ”

Michael straightens out of his slump, suddenly alert. Jack stiffens, back turned to them but clearly listening, while Ray scoffs, grinning brightly. Gavin simply blinks at Geoff. There's a moment of tense silence.

“Uh, yeah?” Gavin ventures, clearly confused. “That's what I said?”

Geoff and Michael are staring at him unabashedly, their eyes flickering from him to Ryan, who steps forward to stand by his side with an eyebrow raised. Jack glances over, tea nearly forgotten.

“As in, you're not curious anymore?” Ray points out, smirking from where he's seated on the counter.

“Oh,” Gavin says, blinking. He sneaks a glance up at Ryan who's grinning down at him teasingly. “Um, yeah? He's actually kinda handsome under all-” He waves at Ryan's face, indicating the missing mask and painted skull. “-that.”

“You've seen him before?” Michael sputters, throwing up his hands. “Gavin! When? And why didn't you tell me, boi?”

Chuckling, Ryan crosses his arms, leaning against the counter. Gavin instinctively sways towards him, settling in at his side. The others watch, fascinated, as slowly the pieces begin to add up.

“Since when have you two been dating?” Jack asks, voice sounding odd.

“Um, I'm not sure actually?” Gavin muses, scratching his chin. “I mean, we had sex first, before either of us joined the crew. But I guess for a couple months, now.”

“You knew each other before?!” Michael shouts, outraged, tapping his foot impatiently. “Does that mean you've known all this time what he looks like? Even when we were speculating what he's hiding under that mask?”

“Not exactly,” Gavin replies evasively, “There was a blindfold at first, and then, well-”

“Kinky,” Ray comments drily, at the same time as Geoff squawks, “ _Blindfold!_?”

Ryan kisses Gavin's temple, slipping an arm around his waist pointedly. Gavin leans into his chest, humming contently, watching the rest of the crew with arched brows. It's fun to mess with them.

“It's a sex thing, Geoff,” Ryan explains patiently, then laughs at the other's constipated expression.

“TMI,” Michael cries, slapping a hand over his face. “TMI, guys, okay, TMI.”

“Yeah, so I guess we've kinda been dating for a while,” Ryan continues, pulling Gavin closer. “Surprise?”

Gavin smiles brightly, taking in his crew- his _family_ , for all intends and purposes, as his boyfriend wraps him into a hug from behind. Even as Michael sputters in outrage- _why didn't you tell me, Gav –_ and Geoff objects loudly, Jack wondering drily how much bleach they should use on the couch – Ray laughing his ass off, nearly toppling over the counter-

He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had three more smut scenes planned (the payback bj, Gavin riding Ryan while he has the mask on, and then Gavin topping once the blindfold comes off), plus a clubbing scene where Ryan got jealous, their first big fight and the first time they say I love you. I had to cut them out because the pacing got awkward, though, and I started losing motivation.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Fanart by Soulfishie](http://soulfishie.tumblr.com/post/146236802751/for-miss-ingno-for-her-lovely-fic-blindfold-which)  
> [more Fanart also by Soulfishie](http://soulfishie.tumblr.com/post/149679014496/and-what-leave-you-there-to-die-ryan-slides)


End file.
